tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Freyr Andrésson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , , |marital = Married (only marriage, as of ; years) |blood status = ( ) |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Magical Archaeologist |Died = |alias = * Frey (nickname) * Cheeky (by his father) * Lilla Björn (by his father) * Freyr Ottó Niraj Andrésson (name after adoption) * Freyr Ottó Niraj Sharma (name at birth) |species = (half and half ) |gender = Male |height = 6′0″ |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Medium Brown |family = * Blair Mattern (wife) * Leifur Freyrsson (son) * Divya Freyrsdóttir (daughter) * Saga Andrésdóttir (half-sister) * Buffy Shacklebolt (sister-in-law) * Röskva Andrésdóttir (sister) * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (sister) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (brother) * Ottomar Von Stade (best friend, brother figure) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (father) * Anders Eriksson (teal'c dad father) * Noah Eriksson (half-brother) * Verena Jäger (half-sister-in-law) * Sorrel Ostberg (née Eriksson) (half-sister) * Fredrik Ostberg (late half-brother-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (niece) * Hilde Eriksson (half-sister) * Zelda Moon (step mother) * Dariya Vasylyk (grandmother) † * Eiríkur Svansson (grandfather) † * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (aunt) * Magnús Alfarrsson (uncle, by marriage) † * Sigurður Magnússon (cousin) * Þórmóðr Eiríkursson (uncle) † * Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir (aunt, by marriage) * Ida Þórmóðrsdóttir (cousin) * Klaudio Þórmóðrsson (cousin) † * Alojzija Þórmóðrsdóttir (cousin) * Vilhjálmur Þórmóðrsson (cousin) * Friðrika Bergström (née Eiríkursdóttir) (aunt) * Niels Larsen (late uncle, by marriage) † * Sander Larsen (cousin) * Peder Larsen (cousin) * Monika Larsen (cousin) * Liselotte Larsen (cousin) * Taavet Jõhvikas (late uncle, by marriage) † * Endel Jõhvikas (cousin) * Maret Jõhvikas (cousin) * Quintinus Malfoy (late uncle, by marriage) † * Albinus Proctor (late uncle, by marriage) † * Kazimierz Dubanowski (late uncle, by marriage) † * Éanna Mac Ruaidhrí (late uncle, by marriage) † * Leonard Pretorius (late uncle, by marriage) † * Maurício Simões (late uncle, by marriage) † * Alexander Bergström (late uncle, by marriage) † * Zsigmond Erős (late uncle, by marriage) † * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (aunt) * Björn Hotchberg (uncle, by marriage) * Moritz Hotchberg (cousin) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (cousin-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (cousin) * Saskia Hotchberg (cousin) * Íris Frystström (cousin-in-law) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (great-grandfather) † * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (great-grandmother) † * Ambrož Vasylyk (great-uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (great-aunt, by marriage) * Daryna Vasylyk (cousin, once removed) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (cousin, once removed) * Kalyna Vasylyk (cousin, once removed) * Svan Friðriksson (great-grandfather) † * Katsiaryna Zakharenkova (great-grandmother) * Halldór Svansson (great-uncle) † * Henriëtte Admiraal (great-aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (cousin, once removed) * Nadzeya Zakharenkova (née Malinoŭskaja) (great-great grandmother) † * Maksim Zakharenko (great-great grandfather) † * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (great-great grandmother) † * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (great-great grandfather) † * Anton Eriksson (uncle) * Andreas Agumanu (ne Eriksson) (uncle) * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (uncle) |Animagus = |jukebox = Stargate SG1 Theme (Joel Goldsmith) |Wand = , 12⅔", Cinnamon bird feather, Amber, decorated with self drawn (real) hieroglyphs, with the help of his uncle, the wand has been painted gold with the hieroglyphs painted in black. |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (leader) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club * The Stykkishólmsbær Line * Eriksson Family * Vanhanen Family * "Morð er Morð" Campaign (supporter) * Ottomar Von Stade (best friend) * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) |job = Magical Archaeologist and Linguist |hideg = ----------------------------- }} Freyr Ottó Niraj Teal'c Andrésson ( : फेर ओटो नीरज टील-ग एन्ड्रेसन; born ) is a ( ) born in the tiny town of in the to a Emil Sharma, and his wife Rajni Mishra. Both were murdered in revenge for their support of the successful Morð er Morð campaign when Freyr was 1½ years old. After this he was taken in by a friend of the family, Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), a world-renowned musician, who soon adopted him. He has an older sisters, Saga & Röskva, and two younger siblings Mareike and Tobias Eriksson. All three younger siblings were later adopted by Anders Eriksson after he and their father married, though Freyr chose to keep his patronymic name, Andrésson, both liking it and being used to it. He attended the , having been given a choice in where he wanted to go to shcool, he chose to go partly because of the fact that people like him couldn't until fairly recently, just because he could. He attended school between the years to . He was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus just like his fathers were before him. However, initially, he had problems at school. Though he made a close friend Otto, he was otherwise quite badly bullied for the aspects of his personality that seemed strange to the average person, his autistic traits. Children mocked him for his passion for the muggle TV show as well as his enthusiasm for other things. However, the tides turned for him mid-way through his school life, as he gained some confidence in himself and was able to defend himself with more confidence. This, helped with his position as the Hveðrungr Hus' , allowed Freyr to gain some level of relative popularity amongst his fellow students, who all suddenly agreed that they'd thought that the bullies had been assholes all along. Freyr is also the husband of Blair Mattern, having been married to her for years (since ). The couple have two children, Leifur Freyrsson ( years old), and Divya Freyrsdóttir ( 2 months old). Freyr is a member of the The Stykkishólmsbær Line, Eriksson family, and the Vanhanen family. Biography Early Life Freyr Ottó Niraj Teal'c Andrésson ( : फ्रे ओटो नीरज टील-ग एन्ड्रेसन; born ) is a ( ) born in the tiny town of in the to a Emil Sharma, and his wife Rajni Mishra. Both were murdered in revenge for their support of the successful Morð er Morð campaign when Freyr was 1½ years old. After this he was taken in by a friend of the family, Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), a world-renowned musician, who soon adopted him. He has an older sisters, Saga & Röskva, and two younger siblings Mareike and Tobias Eriksson. All three younger siblings were later adopted by Anders Eriksson after he and their father married, though Freyr chose to keep his patronymic name, Andrésson, both liking it and being used to it. Death of Emil Sharma and Rajni Mishra Adoption by Rés Eiríkursson Meeting Anders Eriksson Durmstrang Years Early Years & Bullying Making the Quidditch Team & Sudden "popularity" Later Years Offers from Teams Università Magica di Venezia Years Early Studies Studying Magical Archeology Meeting Blair Mattern Later Life Starting Archeological Career Marrying Blair Birth of Leifur Trivia Etymology * Freyr means "lord" in Old Norse, it was also the name of a Norse god Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Freyr. (Last accessed 8th Jan 2019). Freyr was the god of fertility, sunshine and rain; he was also the husband of a frost giantess, Gerd. Along with his twin sister Freya''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Freya. (Last accessed 8th Jan 2019), goddess of love, beauty, war and death, and father Njord, god of sea, sailing, fishing and fertilityCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Njord. (Last accessed 8th Jan 2019), Freyr was one of the group of deities called the Vanir (the other group being the Æsir). He writes this as'' "फेर"'' in Hindi. * Ottó is the Icelandic form of the name Otto''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Otto. (Last accessed 8th Jan 2019), which is Later German form the names Audo or Odo''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Audo. (Last accessed 8th Jan 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Odo. (Last accessed 8th Jan 2019), it started its life as a short form of various names beginning with the Germanic element aud meaning "wealth" or "fortune". It's been the name of four kings of Germany, notably Otto the Great. Another famous bearer was a 19th-century king of Greece, who originally hailed from Bavaria. He writes this as "ओटो" in Hindi. References Category:Morð er Morð Category:Animagus Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Eriksson Family Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Part-Human Category:Autistic Category:Vampires Category:Harry Potter Vampires Category:Dhampir Category:Adopted Category:Registered Animagus Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Leader Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Magical Archaeologist Category:Stargate SG1 Fans Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Regular Category:Hindi Speakers Category:Archaeologist Category:Ancient Egyptian Speakers Category:Philologists Category:Akkadian Speakers Category:Arabic Speakers Category:Persian Speakers Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Zakharenko Family Category:Fergus' Loophole Users Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Linguists Category:Mishra Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass